Typical inkjet print heads consist of a supply manifold structure that supplies ink to inlet portions of a plurality of single jet elements. Along with the inlet portions, each of the plurality of single jet elements typically has a single outlet portion which includes one or multiple apertures through which drops are ejected during ink jetting. Within this fluidic structure, ink within the supply manifold and single jet elements experiences bulk fluid flow during jetting events. During periods of time when no jetting events occur, however, ink within the fluidic structure experiences no bulk flow and can become substantially quiescent. Periods of quiescent allow particles suspended within the ink to undergo settling. Settling can adversely affect performance of the fluidic structure, as well as change desired properties of the ink within the system.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.